Noche de impulsos
by Zoecita
Summary: Problema tras problema, arma y técnico deben combatir juntos, despertando del sueño. Impulso tras impulso, en una noche pueden estar juntos, sellando las promesas.


_Dos figuras se encontraban una vez mas danzando entre las sombras._

_En un único movimiento una de las figuras se convierte en guadaña._

_Soul Eater Evans._

_En un abrir y cerrar de ojos la guadaña se encuentra entre las manos del técnico._

_Maka Albarn._

_Corriendo. Luchando en la oscuridad._

_La conexión entre sus almas es perfecta. Resonancia. De. Almas._

_De un solo paso._

_E__sa noche consiguen su venganza. Medusa cae inerte. Y su objetivo esta completo._

_Alto! __¿Esa es Crona?_

…

Un golpe seco. Resuena por toda la habitación.

Maka se encuentra en el suelo de su habitación.

Una vez mas soñando. Soñando mas de lo debido.

La rubia cenizo se reprocha su descuido. Antes de convertir a Soul en Death Syche soñaba muy a menudo con el día en que al fin lo lograría, ahora su objetivo era matar a Medusa, y recuperar a Crona.

Luego de meditar y repasar sus pensamientos en el piso, la técnico se decide a pararse.

Mirando a la ventana descubre que el sol no ha salido aún, pero segura de que no podría seguir durmiendo sale de la habitación.

El departamento a oscuras parece más grande. Un viento helado le recorre la espalda a la hermosa chica que se encuentra tan solo vistiendo un pantalón y una musculosa de pijama.

Los pensamientos amontonados en la cabeza de Maka impiden que valla a cerrar la ventana por donde se cola el viento y desde donde se puede contemplar la extraña luna que adorna el firmamento nocturno.

Ella aún se encuentra parada en el umbral de su habitación, pensando si dar un paso al frente y caminar hasta el sofá o quedarse estática en su lugar, viendo los ojos rubíes que la miran atentamente desde la otra punta del apartamento.

-Maka- Él rompe el silencio con el nombre que retumba en toda la sala hasta llegar a oídos de la susodicha. La misma, da un pequeño brinco en su lugar, no esperaba que el dijera nada. No esperaba que ninguno dijera nada.

-Soul- Susurra ella apenas, a sabiendas de que el debe estar despierto por ella. Aún en su lugar ve como la mirada de el se intensifica, haciendo que la luz de la luna le otorgue un brillo diferente, en esa mirada rojiza puede ver preocupación.

-No llores- Dice el mirándola ahora con intensidad y acercándose lentamente. Es en ese momento en que Maka lleva sus manos hacia sus mejillas y descubre que lo que dice el albino es cierto, las lágrimas caen sin control por su rostro pero es como si no las sintiera, caen una tras otra y desaparecen en su barbilla dejando solo su corto recorrido marcado.

En cuanto ella cae en la situación, Soul ya esta parado frente a ella limpiando sus lagrimas escurridizas

-So...Solo fue un mal… un mal sueño- Dice tartamudeando y es que le es imposible contener los sollozos.

El ya no dice nada y solo se dedica a tomarla en brazos, llevándola hasta en sofá en el medio de la sala.

Ambos dos se sienten extraños, pero esa es noche de impulsos. Sin pensar mas, Maka se acurruca en el pecho del arma, y este la abraza, aferrandola a el.

¿Qué es lo que sucede en esta noche de luna?

Los hipidos producidos por las lágrimas de Maka ya no se oyen. Ahora solo se pueden vislumbrar las dos figuras abrazadas entre las sombras de la habitación.

Ambos tenían cosas en la cabeza, pero en ese momento dejaron de pensar.

Y es que había mucho en que poner la cabeza, el alma.

El libro de Eibon no había sido destruido.

Medusa había desaparecido y podría atacar en cualquier momento.

No hay señales de Crona.

Y la promesa que hicieron arma y técnico se cumplió. Ahora… ¿qué?

La principal preocupación de Maka era la última que se planteaba. Tal vez por ello lloraba. Estaba confundida.

Había logrado su objetivo. Había cumplido su promesa. Convirtió a Soul en una Death Syche. ¿Y ahora que?

Si, hay muchas cosas para hacer, el libro de Eibon, matar a Medusa, encontrar a Crona, pero si no resolvía esa preocupación que la carcomía por las noches no podría seguir con lo demás.

Se removió inquieta en el pecho de su arma. No podía disfrutar del momento pensando en tantas cosas.

Tan solo pensar que Soul podría dejarla la estaba matando.

Lo que sucedió en el libro de Eibon, hace solo unas cuantas semanas, cruzando los capítulos para llegar a Kid, lo que sucedió en el capitulo de la Envidia, y en el de la Pereza. Eso … no lo pudo olvidar.

Tal vez la verdad sea esa, que Soul estaría mejor con alguien mas. Alguien fuerte que pudiese tomar el control. Pero Maka no estaba convencida de ello. No iba a dejar que se le fuera de las manos tan fácilmente.

-Escúchame bien- Dijo el arma, rompiendo el silencio una vez mas.-Prométeme una cosa… - Esas tres palabras quedaron flotando en el aire cuando Maka levanto la vista para ver a su arma.

Mirándose a los ojos el tiempo se detuvo. Soul pensaba algo similar a lo que su técnico pensaba. Necesitaba retenerla con el. Ahora. Siempre.

Y es que Soul sentía algo extraño por Maka, algo que no supo que era cuando la conoció, pero algo que lo atrajo a ella. Algo que lo llevo a amarla, porque ahora lo sabia. Aunque no tenia en claro todos sus sentimientos hacia su técnico, estaba seguro de una cosa.

Ella era la única que lograba sacarlo de la oscuridad.

Cuando iniciaron su búsqueda de almas hicieron una promesa. Ella lo convertiría en Death Syche, y el la protegería con su vida si era necesario. Ninguno moriría hasta llegar a su objetivo.

Ahora, con el objetivo completado nada los unía. Él tenía ofertas de muchos técnicos, y ella también. Era algo que lo hervía de los celos. Que miraran lo que era de su propiedad, o bien, lo que podría llegar a ser de su propiedad… si el mundo fuese de otra manera.

Maka no pensaba en el de esa forma, si bien a veces la rubia se sentía extraña en cuanto a estar con el albino se refiere, ella no lo veía así, la confundía, la enojaba y también le gustaba, por que muchas veces se reprocho al pensar en el como pareja potencial, pensando que el modo de el, de verla, era tan solo como una amiga. Pero como técnico, Maka confía ciegamente en Soul, y aunque no fueran compañeros, tal vez lo seguiría haciendo.

Ahora.

Ambos, tienen cosas que descubrir en su relación.

Ambos, sienten cosas extrañas por el otro.

Ambos, piensan que el otro los ve solo como amigo.

Ambos, confían plenamente en el otro.

Ambos, detestan la idea de separarse… o de que su compañero lo deje.

… …Ambos, piensan lo mismo… …

-¿Qué?- Pregunto ahora Maka rompiendo el silencio que se había formado al momento en que se miraron a los ojos.

-Pro…prométeme que nunca me dejaras- Hablo Soul conteniendo la respiración.

-Prométeme que nunca nos separaremos- Dijo Maka acercando aún mas su cuerpo al de su compañero. Sus alientos se mezclaban y sus miradas debatían que decir ahora.

-Te lo prometo- Dijeron al unísono, y en un impulso, otro mas en aquella noche de impulsos, de promesas, Soul cerro el espacio que entre ellos quedaba.

El inicio un beso, uno que Maka correspondió. Aquella noche, mientras la luna los contemplaba, se saborearon.

Lentamente, un beso suave. Un beso donde fluyeron nuevos sentimientos. Y solo la luna y Dios fueron testigos de aquella historia, que esa noche iniciaba.

Se separaron lentamente, esa fue su forma de sellar las promesas. ¿Qué pasaría después? Se preguntaban cada uno en su cabeza. Soul no abría los ojos, mientras intensificaba el agarre en la cintura de Maka, mientras esta otra aún mareada por el sabor de los labios de su arma se intentaba alejar del aroma de este.

Y al estar completamente separados el arma abrió los ojos, se miraron una vez mas.

La técnico se acercó al arma, y junto sus labios con los de el una vez mas, mas corto, mas superficial, un segundo beso que solo sirvió para dejar constancia de que lo que acababa de pasar era real.

-Gracias- Dijo en un escaso susurro Maka, mirando al suelo, un suave sonrojo le adornaba la cara. Así, se dirigió rápidamente a su habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de si. ¡Lo que se le venia encima!

En la sala, Soul aún tenía su mano derecha posada sobre sus labios.

-Vainilla- Dijo relamiéndoselos. Iba a ser un largo día. Las cosas entre ellos iban a cambiar. Ahora dormiría feliz. Podría estar seguro de que estarían siempre juntos. Era una promesa… sellada.

**Y lo bueno era que ahora, ya no estaba tan confundido…**

**Lo bueno era que ahora, ya no estaba tan confundida… **

…**.**

**Segunda parte? ...**

_Bueno, lo edite apenas entendí como :) No estoy muy segura de hacer una segunda parte, estoy trabajando en otros fics y en mi blog .com , pero si paso los 10 reviews hay una gran posibilidad de que la escriba. Depende de ustedes ;)_

_Gracias por leer. Chocolate? _

**_Yo _**


End file.
